Class of the Titans in Elvis Presley
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: The name of the first "Drabble" story I actual wroted was changed so everyone won't think it would be a German story; anyways the chapters are from songs of the "King of Rock"; don't be shy R&R but no flammings, thank you.
1. Follow that Dream

**Hi people just to let you know I am so not discontinuing "The next Generation", just wanted to do a little drabbles story... okay, so there will be everything about Class of the titans, friendship, relationship, other... ect! But there is one thing that there won't be and it's slash because I know that people hates slash (some likes it but not everyone loves them) but I might change my mind, so anyways yeah, enjoy the drabbles even if jennieman are better than mine *sight*... so let's continue with the story/drabbles... oh and to tell you the titles of the chapters will be like the songs of Elvis Presley *blushes* but there might be some lyrics, yeah I'm fan of him so yeah...**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Class of the titans.

* * *

Chapter One: Follow that Dream

Theresa was listening to "Follow that Dream" by Elvis Presley on her ipod while going on facebook. She typed a note named, _Follow that Dream_. She was written that she hoped her dream will come true and that people will follow thier dream or whatever she typed about in her note. Theresa sighted as she was done with the note but got a quick response and started to read the comment as she read for the second time but this time outloud:

"Hi Theresa, you really think it will come true? Because I also believe that my dream will come true and give you good luck so please follow that dream of yours"

Which she looked at the name and gasped at it. She never knew it would be the boy who usually calls her Drama Queen who would do a comment like that to her but then she started to smile. She logged off and thought, _Wow, that was nice of him. I wonder if his dream will come true which I think I know what it is and it's dating Atlanta_. She giggled at that thought and swirled around as she repeated the song by dancing and singing to it as six people went in the living room with smiles on thier faces which Jay said quietly to the others, "I hope she will follow that dream of hers because I would be happy if she does"

* * *

**Voila! My first drabble chapter, so anyways I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or it stinks but I'm trying my best here to do drabbles... yeah I'm trying to try drabbles so yeah... okay I think I will zip my mouth and continue with other drabbles in my "drabble" story, hihi!**


	2. Too Much

Chapter two: Too Much

There was Neil crying while he sated with Jay who was comforting him.

"I can't believe Atlanta is more interested in Archie than me, what does he have more than me?" asked Neil as anger started to raise but Jay stood up while shooking his head, "Neil... you can be happy for her that she is interested to Archie"

"How could you," Neil said as more tears started to spill down his face, "She is the girl of my life"

Jay left and Neil was sated alone until he heared Atlanta's voice and she excused herself to go upstairs then Neil went to her, "Atlanta, why did you lied to me? I love you"

"Sorry Neil, but-" Atlanta said, as she layed a hand on Neil's shoulder but Neil pused it away as he cried, "I don't care, Atlanta! I just can't believe this... that... that your interested in Archie Anderson"

"I'm sorry" this is all she could say and then Neil noticed a diamond ring in her left finger as her eyes got watery. "Neil, I'm getting married in a year"

That hited Neil, "You are marrying him? You... you... cheated on me all that time?"

Atlanta twisted her foot a little as tears went in her eyes, "Yes"

That made Neil angry and screamed, "You witch! You used me all that time? I... I loved you... I didn't cheat on you..." then he collapsed on the floor while he was screaming to her, "I love you, I need you, I... I even don't care if you lye to me... I just love you"

"Sorry Neil, but I'm engaged to Archie and that's final!" Atlanta said as she slammed her door with frustration then ounce again Neil was alone in the hallway as tears started to cry ounce again, "I love you too much to let you go"

* * *

Hi, okay this is totally stinky so sorry... couldn't have thought of anything else than this. So that's all I have to say, ciao! The rest might totally be confusing or stinky... or whatever so please be nice to me for the rest of the chapters please... please do not flame *sniff*


	3. Bridge over troubled water

Chapter three: Bridge over troubled water

Odie Boyd was a particular boy who was a decendent of Odysseus and that Herry was always with him to get protected not to get teased or get bullied because he was intelligent or small it didn't matter because all Herry wanted is that Odie get the most protection he can get for his buddy. There is times that Cronus wouldn't have captured Jay, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta and Neil but that was two years ago and even that Odie and Herry graduated without them they still miss them very dearly. Their wasn't even a day that Odie was left alone to walk alone in the streets to get bullied because Herry was there and no matter what happens Herry will be there for him. One day Odie asked Herry why he was always there and Herry replied, "Because your my friend, Odie. I'm like a bridge over troubled water"

That confused Odie at first but then he started to get, as he replied back, "Your my friend, too and I thank Zeus that I have a friend like you Herry even if we can't find or detect where our friends are we always have each other and no matter what happens we will be with together and still be friends at our death"

Herry nodded as he patted his friend at the back, "Yeah and when we will find our friends then... we will be ounce happy"

Odie smiled then laughed as Herry made wierd sounds then he started to laugh also as he punched Odie lightly. They will always remain the bestfriends in New Olympia...

* * *

**There we go the third drabble of my story... I know... I know, it doesn't make sense but it does because "Bridge over trouble water" means like Herry is like a bridge so Odie can cross over it so he can't go in the furious water. Okay so laugh in your head not by reviewing... so ciao!**


	4. If I can dream

Chapter four: If I can dream

Theresa was getting ready to go to bed as she finally went in her cozy bed and started to dream...

She was in a black dress with diamond on her ring and earings with a long silver necklace where she noticed that the birds were flying higher than usual, as she looked where the sky was more blue than in reality and wishes she was in a better land with her friends and turned around to see that her two brothers were walking hand in hand. She was wondering why she had a strange dream like that, she didn't know but she was slowly walking into the mud with her platforms and thoughted, _There must be peace somewhere_. Then wished her dream didn't reek that much. She saw something and that she looked at a boy with purple hair, _Archie..._

Then for some reason she woke up as a tall person walked infront of her and looked worried as Theresa stirred and replied, "Herry is that you?"

"Yeah," Herry said as he knitted his eyebrows together, "I kept hearing you asking, "Why can't my dream come true?", and then you started to cry softly..."

Theresa was still stirred as she reached her hands on Herry's hips and made him layed down with her, "Herry, I wish we can dream about ouselves having love in bed"

Herry wrapped his arms around the strawberry blond girl and kissed her forhead, "We will sure do that... I hope"

They started to fall asleep and then woke up the next day while birds were chirping by Theresa's window, which the the brawn and the fighter of the group groaned and got up from bed and was questioning why thier dream didn't come true... which they will never find out.

* * *

**Sorry... made it too long this one, yeah a tiny bit of HxT, just wanted to try it out *blushes***


	5. Moonlight Swim

Chapter five: Moonlight Swim

Night came and the rest of the team went to bed except for two people. They were quietly getting out of the brownstone while the female had towels and bathing suits in a bag so her and her boyfriend can go swimming. The male didn't know they were going swimming until his girlfriend said, "So, are you ready to go swimming?"

The male was shocked, as he shooked his head, "No way, I am not swimming and especially at night... it can be dangerous and-"

"Shut the hell up, Archie Anderson! I won't let you go and I'm telling the truth" said the female puting a finger to Archie's lips and rolled her eyes. They walked a little furthur and saw the beach in sight. Archie thoughted, _Why did I have to agree to come with her? I thought it would be a romantic walk not at the beach_. They stopped and the female turned to Archie, "Okay let's get undress right here"

"Are you out of your mind, Atlanta? People might see us-" Archie started as he panicky but stopped as Atlanta put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips which lasted for a few seconds then parted from each other, "So get undress, Arch"

They got undress but Atlanta turned around to face him, "Archie, I was supposed to tell you this before the kiss but it's too dark so people can see us"

They put thier bathing suits and went gentley in the water, as Atlanta smiled as she put her arm around Archie's shoulder as he also put a arm around her shoulder as they started to swim softly as they swam a little furthur then Atlanta brought Archie to her body as they kissed lightly on the lips for ten seconds and finally they returned to the shore where moonlight fell on them while they were swimming...


	6. Silver Bells

Hey long time not updated this drabble story. So anyways, here is this chapter which means it's a Christmas one… so anyways, Merry Christmas to you all!

* * *

Chapter Six: Silver Bells

Theresa stared at those elf shoes with those little silver bells at the end of the shoes. She was wondering, why not she can be dressed as an elf this year to make Jay blush; he would love a sexy elf on Christmas day so she went to get the elf shoes and while she found a perfect suit to go with it, _it looks like Jay will blush after all,_ thought Theresa as she giggled. She bought it and on with tonight…

The night has come and everyone minus Theresa was sitting around the Christmas tree. They were wondering why Theresa didn't show up.

"I am so sorry guys that I am so late…" Theresa started but felt her cheeks grown red after she noticed everyone was staring at her with full of questions in their eyes. She was right Jay was blushing enormously as she smiled sweetly as she jumped up and down to make the silver bells jangled.

"Why the silver bells, Theresa?" asked Archie as he smirked.

"Because… it reminded me so much the song of Elvis Presley named Silver Bells and I liked his version of it" stated Theresa, blushing. The others nodded. Theresa put on Elvis Presley's Silver Bells on and they started to open the gifts as Theresa started to dance around as the silver bells jiggled.

* * *

Well, I was inspired by some stories on DA of Theresa being an elf… so ounce again Merry Christmas, everyone.


	7. Ku u i po

Chapter Seven: Ku-u-i-po

"Oh Odie you came back to see me, did you defeat Cronus yet?" asked a light brown skinned girl who had fallen in love with the descendent of Odysseus for the first time she had saw him.

"Not quite Calypso we still need to… _defeat him_" said Odie as it ended silently, Calypso who fell pity for him lifted his chin as he stared into her eyes as she started to whisper, "I love you more today than yesterday"

This phrase reminds him of a song he has heard somewhere but not quite sure where, where has he heard this before he couldn't forgot because he is the genius of the team but still he forgot where he has heard the song…

When he has returned to the brownstone and opened the television on and flipped channels every second he has heard the song as he has listen it to the start to the end as he shouted happily, "That's it I will bring my IPod to Calypso so I will download that song so she can listen to it!"

Six figures enter the living room as Jay put an arm around his little friend's shoulder, "What is Odie?"

"The song I have just heard on television" Odie piped up sounding very excited to hear this song and will listen to the one he loves the most…

One week has passed and it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon where a jet was in full blast as the young African boy was later found in front of Calypso and gave her an ear piece so she can listen to it and in a short while she has smiled and stared directly at Odie and the song has ended as Calypso had announced, "This is going to be our song 'Ku-u-i-po from Elvis Presley' and with that we will put this on our wedding day"


	8. Trouble

**Warning, this chapter has little thing called SLASH... and no it's not Archie paired up with any guys but a god of time with a young teenaged blond so you were warned; and some bits of "Love" in it, too...**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Trouble

I was swirled in my dream that was eating me alive, it was a nightmare of course, I was sleeping in my bed while through my sleep tears were fallen from my eyes as I have sobbed through my nightmare… my nightmare…

"_My dear boy you seemed so frightened" Cronus started as he placed a hand on my waist as he had his face directly into mine and leaned in a kiss as I have accepted it and put my arms around him, we were in heaven…_

"_Are you looking for Trouble, my sweet descendent of Narcissus?" teased Cronus as he bend down as he held my hands and I teased back as I nibbled his ear, "Why yes my lord, I am so… so… evil"_

_Cronus moaned as he stopped me, "Neil… you have to be back with your friends and pretend to be… their friends but don't worry my love we will be back together when those disgusting rats will be destroyed" _

"_Yes… but Cronus is you looking for trouble?" I had asked him as placed my hands on my hips and then quickly filed my nails as if my nails have broken._

"_Why yes because…" he has started as he bends down to kiss me on the lips for a moment and then finished with "I'm evil"_

I have woken up with sweats as I glanced at the window it was morning but was everyone up? I don't know so I started to go downstairs while I saw nobody I have chuckled to myself as I now started to remember that yesterday I have put up some pictures of my friends' humiliated moments that they had in their teenaged years, what is the funny moment is that they don't know it's even me who has done… _wow I'm so evil_.

"Neil I know something but don't know what but… did you caused trouble again by making us more humiliate than before?" asked a voice that sounded stern and strict, I have turned around to face one of my friends Theresa DeForest as she did a murderous glare at me as I suddenly took off my shirt as I wrapped my arms around her and went in her bedroom to do our little thing called "Love" and sometimes I feel so evil and to cause trouble by making Theresa breaking up with Jay but that doesn't matter I just love this…


	9. Such a Night

Sorry just had to put my Oc Marissa in there; her and Herry were just too cute to resist so voila... a Herissa chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Such a Night

_I gave her heart to her's_, thought the young teenaged boy as his muscle arms were wrapped around a young teenaged girl with black hair and dark blue eyes, they have went into a sort of restaurant that they were allowed to dance, they stared deeply into each other's eyes, the teenaged girl has turned around to stare at the full moon that was filled with stars around it, "Oh look Herry, is the moon ever beautiful?"

"Why yes Marissa, very beautiful…" he said as he was suddenly in deep thoughts, he was thinking of kissing her right now but will it be too quickly to kiss her so he should fall in love more with her or should he wait?

"What are you thinking, babe?" Marissa said as she wrapped her arms around Herry and he blushed right away as he stammered, "D-D-D- Do you th- think we should k-k-k kiss right now?"

This has made Marissa filled with joy as she jumped in his arms and cupped her hands on Herry's face and in a seductive toned voice she has said, "Why yes darling we should do that before the night is gone"

They have kissed passionately on the lips as Herry has tightened Marissa harder and have stopped to take a brake while the people around them had mixed emotions, confusion, feeling happy for them and disgust at their behaviour at a restaurant but the young couple didn't care they just enjoyed the night… Marissa has thought before falling asleep in her boyfriend's arms… _It was such a night_.


	10. Wooden Heart

Chapter Ten: Wooden Heart

This has happened in a scene where this reminds me of a song named _Wooden Heart_, her beautiful features rested on her bed as she tried to listen to that song of _Wooden Heart_ where there are German words in it, she knew that she should treat me nice, treat me good and once on valentine's day she said she wanted her own space as if it was a goodbye this has made my heart break in two, it was clear that it hit me directly as if I would die but I needed to get a hand of myself but those words…

"… _I need my own space" she said with rage as she stomped away as I exclaimed, "… you're leaving?"_

This would haunt me forever even thought this is the past it will haunt me but now that she treats me kind I think I'm okay, now that I'm thinking about her it was always her on the start that I have loved and will always be it…


	11. Party

Chapter Eleven: Party

Neil was a doing such a wonderful dream that he was partying with other people other than his friends who seemed to disapprove with this idea of doing a party well the most is Jay but still it was the truth he quite enjoyed of doing a _secret_ or _surprise _party when his friends didn't know which he laugh or just smirks at their stunned faces, the people were dancing all around him as music started to play but what was weird was that it was rock normally Neil loved "Music in our days" rather than "Music in the old days" but this time it didn't matter him all that matters was partying until some people named Joe knocked on the door as he answered and as a while later that guy Joe has hits the floor by dancing as Neil started to dance gaily, there was a voice that finally went in his dream but then there was more voices telling him to go back to reality…

"_Jay… he doesn't want to go back to earth"_

"_Hurry he's moving his butt on my legs… he currently sat on my legs"_

"_I'm hungry, may I suggest that we leave him in there and make him embarrassed?"_

"_That wasn't nice Herry, even though I also agree with you we still need him to go eat with us"_

"_Oh ha-ha, please forgive me but I am laughing at Neil's dance moves"_

"_Now in a three were going to shout… one… two… three..."_

"NEIL WAKE UP!"

"Okay I'm awake now" grumbled Neil as he raised his nose in the air and closed the door quietly from the Herry's truck as he though, _that was one good dream hope I will have more like this soon…_


	12. White Christmas

Well this is the very last chapter of **Class of the Titans in Elvis Presley**; like you guys didn't know it has been a year and a half since that drabble-fic was created and it was the time to complete it even thought there's only twelve song-drabbles from this "Drabble-fic" it is the time to close so... here's the last one and I wish you all- I mean hope you had a very lovely and great christmas... and a _white Christmas_ to bring all the joy all of this.

* * *

In his dreams was real… that they were having a white Christmas but yet there was no snow and then he would think it would be completely useless to have Christmas without snow but then the leader of the group has though that while he will be in dream land there will be snow showing off.

"Why aren't there any snow yet?" he has asked one morning while he peered over to view the window that was in the living room. His six friends gave each other glances as they knew what was important to him. Theresa went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder while she stroked his hair.

"You know Jay the snow can come sooner or later but I'm sure we will have a white Christmas."

That's when Jay has realized that Theresa must be right about this and he made a bright smile but now it was soon going to be Christmas and there wasn't any snow yet but when it was the night of Christmas eve he prayed to god that they will have snow by Christmas morning and his pray has been wished they did have a white Christmas.


End file.
